Why Andy Loves Batman
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Andley! Well, Andley as little kids... Side of Cake. Why Andy loves Batman


Why Andy Loves Batman

Seven year old Andy Biersack smiled as he watched his best friend walk  
up to his front door. He and Ashley were going to the movies to  
celebrate Andy's birthday, and he couldn't wait!

The young boy may or may not have been developing a giant crush on his  
best friend over the past few months and loved spending every second  
he could with the slightly older boy. As Ashley finally made it to the  
front door and rang the bell, Andy was running as fast as his clumsy  
gazelle legs would allow down the stairs to answer the door.

He ripped it open to reveal a smiling eight year old Ashley holding a  
giant box wrapped in silver paper and topped with a large black bow.  
As soon as Andy had placed the gift on the dining room table, he ran  
back to attack Ashley in a hug.

"Hey Ash!" he smiled, pulling away from the hug.

"Hi Andy. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! Are you ready to go to the movie?" Andy asked. Ashley nodded.

"What are we gonna see?"

"I dunno. But my mom promised it would be good." Ashley smiled,  
content with the answer.

"Lets go!" Andy squealed as Mrs. Biersack walked into the room with  
her car keys.

-Timeskip-

As the trio approached the theater entrance, Mrs. Biersack led the  
boys to the ticket booth.

"Three for Batman and Robin please." she requested. The teenage boy  
behind the counter's eyes lit up.

"That movie's awesome. Don't listen to the bad reviews. You're lucky  
your mom's letting you see it, kid." he said , handing Andy a ticket.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm already seven..." he glanced at the  
guy's name tag. The name Jeremy was crossed out and Jinxx written  
above it in black sharpie. "Jinxx!" Jinxx smiled.

"Fair enough. Since you're such a cool little dude, you can tell my  
friends CC and Jake at the snack counter I sent you and get a  
discount. We have awesome nachos." he said. "Happy birthday, by the  
way."

"How did you know?" Andy asked, incredulous how this cool stranger  
knew it was his birthday.

"I can just tell." he said. "And you aren't very quiet. I could hear  
you from outside."

"Oh." Andy blushed. Jinxx just smiled.

"Enjoy the show." he called. Soon, Andy and Ashley were given $20 for  
snacks and sent to the counter as Mrs. Biersack went to find seats.  
The two boys approached only to find the two guys working the counter  
sucking face.

"That explains why there isn't a line." Ashley muttered. Andy giggled.

"I dunno. They look good together. " Ash nodded.

"Ahem." Ashley cleared his throat. The two pulled apart, one blushing,  
the other looking mildly pissed off.

"How may I help you?" the mildly pissed one asked.

"Why were you kissing him?" Andy questioned, using his best puppy eyes.

"Because he's my boyfriend and I love him. Got a problem with that?"  
he snapped, obviously used to getting a lot of homophobic shit at this  
job.

"Nah. Love is love." Andy shrugged. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. You guys are cute." A wide smile broke out across the  
(formerly) mildly pissed one's face.

"You guys are pretty smart. I like you. I'm CC, by the way." he said,  
transforming into a totally different person.

"I'm Andy and this is Ashley. And is that Jake?" he asked, pointing to  
the still blushing one. CC's grin got even wider, like even the  
mention of Jake's name made him happy, and he looped his arm around  
Jake's waist.

"Yep! Now what can I get you guys?"

"Uh, Jinxx told us to tell you he sent us." Andy said. CC's happy  
smile turned into that of a devious child.

"Oh? You think you can handle the Jinxx combo?" he questioned. "We  
only give it to very special people, but you guys are pretty cool. So?  
Are you up to the challenge?" he asked.

"Uh... Sure?" Andy said. "Here's $20." he got up on his tip toes to  
push the bill across the counter to Jake.

"Nah. This one is on the house." Jake said, handing the boy his money  
back. Five minutes later, Ash and Andy were bidding farewell to their  
new friends, who they promised to say goodbye to after the movie,  
their small arms filled with food. Two large popcorns, three extra  
large sodas, five packages of skittles, seven soft pretzels, and a ton  
of nachos.

When the duo finally reached their theater, the movie was already  
starting. The two boys began to stuff their faces as action unfolded  
on screen.

Andy watched, transfixed, as the movie played on. By the end of the  
first thirty minutes, he had decided that Batman was the best thing  
that had ever happened (well, besides Ashley of course).

Just as the lights were about to flicker back on, he felt something  
warm press against his cheek. He turned to face Ashley, who's blush  
could be seen even in the dark, and grinned.

"H-happy birthday, Andy." Ash stuttered. Andy leaned forward and  
pressed a small peck to Ashley's lips.

Soon enough, the lights were back on and Mrs. Biersack turned in her seat.

"So boys, what did you think of the movie?"

"I LOVE BATMAN!" Andy gushed, interlocking his fingers with Ashley's.  
Little did he know that both loves he had discovered that night would  
last until his dying day.


End file.
